Daily Little Miracles
by Melan Anime
Summary: Drabble collection. Each chapter is a snapshot into the thoughts and lives of our heroes; problems, studies, rainy days, hard decisions, challenges, hidden feelings and love potions… all together compose the strange, spicy and full of surprises recipe of life. RXR please!
1. Looking From Above - Crimson Dragon

_I'm back with a new story! Hope you all love it._

_Setting: Post-canon.  
_

_Disclaimer 1: I don't own the cover image! I found it on the Internet so the credit goes to the original artist!_

_Disclaimer 2: I don't own __**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**__! I own the title and the plot of this story!_

* * *

**1. Looking From Above**

_Crimson Dragon__'s POV_

The years passed quickly, _too quickly_.

My Signers and I saved the world and fulfilled our purpose at the course of history once again. Neo Domino City still stood strong and full of lights as six people were ready to live their lives from now on. I visited them sometimes without their knowing about it, but how could they? After all, a creature like me could travel through space and time as I pleased –unnoticed if I wanted to.

Aki, Crow, Jack, Rua, Ruka, and last but not least, Yuusei, were all picked by me. Each one for a reason, to serve and help me for the purpose of my existence.

Life was fragile, yet so interesting. An adventure lurked at every corner as the days and nights passed swiftly.

Everything was about to change and it wasn't necessary to be in a bad way. Life went on and nothing could stop it. The end of one chapter was only the beginning of the next one, and no one knows what the future will bring.

* * *

_Credits and special thanks to _**_Coka Cookie Cola_**_ and _**_Wynni_**_ for all the help and the proof reading__!_

_I'll update ASAP. Review if you like ;) it will make me happy!_


	2. Balance - Aki

**2. Aki – Balance**

_Aki's POV_

It was hard to believe that I finally found peace inside of me. I closed my eyes and tilted my head, allowing the cool breeze to gently caress my face. The last sunlight was warming my face as the sun, far away at the horizon, was setting slowly yet steadily.

I took a deep breath, feeling my lungs fill up with a strange power within; an urge capable of making me open my eyes again as I breathed with determination. I stared at the open roads, feeling that this time I could do it; I could stand up to my own will, all whole again. I could feel, I could think and I could certainly try to live my life without anyone whispering to me how to do it.

The decision to leave to study abroad into medical school was my decision and no one else's. No one had the right to tell me how to live anymore. I finally found my way and created the balance between my messy thoughts and feelings. I didn't feel like a witch anymore, who was once lost and lonely. I'm Izayoi Aki, and I have my friends close to my heart, my family to support me, my dreams to turn into reality and...

My train of thought was interrupted as I gasped, astonished. I thought I heard something... a howl was traveling with the wind and I was familiar with this sound. Huh. But then everything was calm and quiet again, which was strange, but I know I shouldn't dwell on it for too long.

I smiled and watched the sunset, stifling a yawn. I was tired; maybe I should go home. Tomorrow was my first day at school and I had to be ready. Dreams needed a lot of work after all.

* * *

**Wynni**: Thank you so much! You'll and soon.

**Kyra-sensei**: Even you have no idea I greatly appreciate it, that you read and reviewed my new story.

**G.A. AnimeFan4**: I really hope I won't disappoint you.

**Coka Cookie Cola**: And you will very soon!

**Lea**: It was all because of him, right? But it's not only through his POV. Hope you'll like the rest.

:)

_Credits and special thanks to _**_Coka Cookie Cola_**_ and _**_Wynni_**_ for all the help and the proof reading__!_

_I'll update ASAP. Review if you like ;) it will make me happy!_


	3. Fly - Crow

**3. Crow – Fly**

_Crow's POV_

It was a normal, boring and cloudy day, leaving me to rest; at the time I was taking a break after a really long day of training. The stadium was still crowded at this hour and sometimes I found it hard to relax with all of this noise.

My stomach growled, probably louder than all the ruckus all of these other people were making and I chuckled. With all this training I missed lunch and now all I could think of was a rich dinner, a nice bath and a comfortably soft bed to end the day. Now I thought it was time to put this all into reality. I took a deep breath and stood up.

I smiled, feeling somehow lighter inside. A feeling of pure satisfaction started growing within me seeing my two teammates waving at me from afar. Despite of everything that had happened, we were a great team. Together, we could pretty much climb up to the top –this was our goal.

Stretching my hands over my head, I nearly tripped after what I saw, or what I _thought_ I saw. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. For a moment, I thought I saw something... something red like… I tried to focus my gaze up toward the sky but nothing else caught my eye. Everything looked normal. Huh.

I shook my head, before I look down at my right forearm by instinct, but nothing was there –no throbbing or glowing. I looked up again, as memories started to flow through my mind like a movie projector. I didn't know the future, but I guess I could say I was willing to _fly_ on it. A smirk formed on my lips. I fear nothing! No storm or dark clouds would ever keep me down. I would fly straight through them and I'd come out alive: _as a winner_.

* * *

**GoldenEndlessWitchBeatrice:** Haha, yeah. Yuusei will be free for you. Thank you.**  
**

**Wynni**: I love sunsets too. Thank you so much!

**Coka Cookie Cola**: *hugs* thank you so much!

**G.A. AnimeFan4**: Yup, I believe the same.

**Guest**: You'll see, you'll see.

**The Man with Imagination**: I'll try my best then ;)

:)

_Credits and special thanks to _**_Coka Cookie Cola_**_ for all the help and the proof reading__!_

_I'll update ASAP. Review if you like ;) it will make me happy!_


End file.
